


Tattered Ribbon

by gloryandfame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 05:46:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloryandfame/pseuds/gloryandfame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione always wore a tattered ribbon in her hair, hidden where she thought no one noticed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattered Ribbon

I didn't know why she wore that green ribbon in her hair. It was tattered and torn, tied around a lock of her hair under all the curls, close to her left ear. I asked her one day, why she wore it. She changed the subject.

On the five year anniversary of the final battle we gathered at the school to remember those who had fallen. We milled about afterwards recalling different memories. I turned to ask her if she had remembered the day I almost fell down the staircase, but she was gone. About an hour later she returned, and was silent for the rest of the time we were there.

The next day she had gone to run errands, when Harry came by. He stood by the front door, politely refusing to come in any further. He instead stretched his hand out to me, unfolded his finger, and there lying in his palm was her green ribbon. I picked it up and looked to him for an answer.

"It's a fragment of the Slytherin Crest, Ron." Harry had said in almost a whisper as he shoved his hands back into his pockets. "I found it, and knew it was hers."

"Where?" I was only able to croak out one word.

"She had stuck it in a desk, where the wood had cracked. A desk in the old potions class. In his desk." He patted my shoulder and left. I stood there pondering why she had kept this, why had she worn it, why had she put it in his desk?

She came through the door, shaking her umbrella. I was unaware it had even begun to rain. She walked up next to me and asked me about my day. I handed the ribbon back to her. She tried to hide the tears in her eyes as she reached out and took it from me.

"The time has come for good-byes Ron. Some things just aren't healthy to hold on to." I nodded.

"Well it's normal and all that, what with everything that happened." I cleared my throat.

"No Ron. I put this back because I no longer need it." She turned to me and what she said next was the last thing I expected.

"Snape didn't die Ron. He's been at St. Mungo's. He had awoken the day before we went to Hogwarts for the anniversary." She took a deep breath. "The time has come for me to say good-bye….to you. I'm going to him, Ron. For five years you didn't know I was there every day caring for him, he needs me." I was shocked into silence. "And I need him. I love him. There I said it."

She walked out of our house after she said that. Last I heard, they were living somewhere in the States with a kid or two. Of course I was sworn to silence, only she, McGonagall and myself know he's still alive. But I don't want to know, I wish I had never been told. It's hard for the person you love to tell you they love another.

"Mr. Weasley?"

"Yes Headmistress McGonagall?" I turned slightly.

"Obliviate."


End file.
